The invention relates to a device for cutting meat. In particular, the invention relates to a device for cutting meat such that different parts of the meat can be processed separately.
From practice, cutting devices are known for cutting slices of meat, wherein a rotating knife is used, arranged substantially vertically. Meat is forced along this knife by hand, so that relatively thin slices can be cut, which fall at the side of a supporting plate remote from the knife. By repeatedly moving the meat along the knife, a stack of slices is obtained. This device requires much time and labor for obtaining the desired division.
Further, cutting devices are known wherein a knife is provided, extending approximately horizontally, and meat is guided along the knife with the aid of transport means, and is cut into parts. Behind the knife, the upper part of the meat, which is cut loose, falls back onto the underlying part and is taken therefrom by hand for further processing. Such devices are, for instance, used for cutting fillets, cutlets and the like and have as an important drawback that taking away the cut-away parts requires a lot of manual labor and is, therefore, expensive. Moreover, this can easily lead to mistakes. A further drawback of these known devices is that, as the cut-loose meat falls back onto the underlying part, it cannot be taken way in a simple manner. This is in particular not the case with types of meat such as chicken or other poultry, where cut-up cells cause adhesion, for instance through the release of proteins.
FR 2 623 470 discloses a machine and method for cutting strips of meat, using a horizontal knife and a separating plate directly behind said knife for guiding a top part of the cut meat along an upper path different from the rest of said meat which falls down freely. Said upper path is defined by a belt. The meat is forced past the said knife by a toothed wheel and a guide element extending above said wheel. On the upper path the cut part lies free on said belt.
The object of the invention is a cutting device for meat, wherein the drawbacks mentioned of the known devices are avoided while maintaining their advantages.